


Text Visiting

by justinsbuzz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mild Angst, Slice of Life, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz
Summary: Steven and Connie text about breaking Steven out of being grounded, and going to seek help from an old ally
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 12





	1. text visiting.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KahanniAlone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahanniAlone/gifts).



> Starters, Happy Birthday, R! hope you're doing okay. *hugs*
> 
> Second: This one is pretty unusual. this is going to be the second time i'm going to be toying around with writing formats... and maybe the last time. Not getting much feedback, so i'm just free-writing things now. First chapter is going to be a bit long, but only because the messages are short sometimes. The second one is where things get interesting.

Text Visiting

[Strawberry – Online]

[Biscuit has logged in]

Biscuit: Hey Connie? You there?

Strawberry: Steven!  
Huuuuugs  
You found the cellphone! I hope it wasn’t too hard to find.

Biscuit: No. I mean, of course it had to be in my room. but you nearly threw me for a loop when it came to clue 3.

Strawberry: “dig deep into the heart of the magical girl. On the 5th moon, you will be given a sign to your next quest.”?

Biscuit: Yeah, it was a little confusing trying to figure out what you meant when you said “5th moon”.

Strawberry: 5th book, 4th chapter, from the “Magical Heart” manga books you have on the bookshelf.

Biscuit: yeah. took me an hour to figure out that one. You… didn’t happen to find anything else on the bookshelf. Did you? :buggy eyes:

Strawberry: Y-yes… Steven… I did see the- nah, didn’t find anything.

Biscuit: oh. Good. cause there’s nothing to find in the bookshelf.

Strawberry: Yet. ; P

Biscuit: Can’t find it if I’m still in here!

Strawberry: I’ll wait till you take a shower.

Biscuit: Then I’ll never take a shower for a month then!

Strawberry: Oh? Going to build up some musk then?

Biscuit: Why did you make it weird?

Strawberry: Why did you ask if I saw anything on the bookshelf?

Biscuit: Why would you want to know?

Strawberry: Why hide a notebook of romantic poems you wrote about me back when we were kids?

Biscuit: YOU DID FIND IT!!!

Strawberry: Oh come on, Steven. you “hid it” in the most obvious place. Middle of the book shelf. A red bookmark ribbon hanging from the top slightly, pulled out farther than the other books. If you really wanted to hide it from me, you could of put it in a more secret place.

Biscuit: Yeah…

Strawberry: Like the places where you put the drawings of both of us getting married. ; )

Biscuit: THE FALSE BOTTOM IN THE DESK DRAWER?! H-how?

Strawberry: Easy. You told me. just now. X 3

Biscuit: You know… Strawberry…

Strawberry: I’m sorry, Biscuit. I shouldn’t be teasing. Next time you are ever in my room. I’ll make sure I “hide” my old diary from you.

Biscuit: You don’t need to do that.

Strawberry: C’mon. It’s only fair.

Biscuit: No, I mean you don’t have to. I read it, like, 5 times now.

Strawberry: wut

Biscuit: blep :P.

Strawberry: Steven… I love you.

Biscuit: :Blushing cat:. I love you too, Connie.

Strawberry: And for the record, Cutie Pie, those poems were beautiful. Maybe one evening, you can read them to me while we watch the sunset.

Biscuit: Maybe. And… please don’t call me that.

Strawberry: ‘Cutie Pie’?

Biscuit: sec  
Sorry. Just… needed to get things under control.

Strawberry: : O  
Pink?

Biscuit: Yeah. SHE used to call me that.

Strawberry: Who?

Biscuit: The three-eyed fusion.

Strawberry: Oh…

Biscuit: yep.

Strawberry: Steven… I’ll admit, 2 or three months is a bit excessive, ngl, but how long will this last?

Biscuit: I… I don’t know. I’m just really frustrated and angry at her. She could have just said “Don’t do anything stupid. Just talk to her. Be honest” and THEN unfuse. It’s like she didn’t even want to bother to give me 10 seconds. Because of that… I dunno. I still feel like an idiot.

Strawberry: Steven, love, you’re not an idiot. I know others kind of joked about how you asked me to marry you, but in reality, you’re not an idiot.

Biscuit: I said I felt like one.

Strawberry: Well don’t. It really isn’t that big of a deal. There was a misunderstanding, you were afraid you were going to lose me, and you were willing to take the leap and asked me to marry you. In a way, it's kind of sweet.

Biscuit: It’s not that easy, Connie. These feelings of being abandoned. Left behind. everyone has it so easy, you know. They have things figured out. And all I’m good for is either nearly getting myself killed while saving everyone, or being the lovable idiot. I don’t want to be a trope.

Biscuit: Connie?  
You there?

Strawberry: Yeah. Kind of. Lost in thought.

Biscuit: I’m sorry for dumping that on you. Things suck right now and I’m being told I’m suppose to control my feelings.

Strawberry: Yeah. I know.  
Honestly, I’ve been looking at self-help books and college psychology textbooks to see if there’s any helpful tips, or just something to say. I’m feeling lost right now. My boyfriend is going through a miserable time. Cram school can honestly go cram itself. And the more of these stupid brochures that come in the mail, the more I’m rethinking college.

Biscuit: “Cram school can go cram itself”? I… actually chuckled at that.

Strawberry: It’s true though.  
Most of the college courses I’m thinking about doing has nothing in the curriculum about advanced honors calculus. Or learning Latin. Or even advanced system programming.

Biscuit: You already decided on what you want to do?

Strawberry: Yeah. Well, kind of. Originally, I though about sociology or political sciences. But then I realize that… I want to help people too. Like you. One of the things I want to get into now might be psychology.

Biscuit: Is that because of me?

Strawberry: Kind of. But mostly, when you think about it, whenever you see anything around you, architecture, technology, maps, just anything that wasn’t naturally made. It all came from a thought. It came from the mind. And there was a time I wanted to learn everything I could. So what better way to want to learn everything than to learn about the thing that created almost everything around us? The human mind. Or just minds in general. Gems and Humans do have a lot in common in the way of how we think and feel. Maybe if I learn more about how we think, and create, better bridges could be built.

Biscuit: :whoah:

Strawberry: Yeah… sorry. Kind of went off the rails.

Biscuit: :starry eyes: Don’t be. It’s one of the things I love about you. You have passion. You know what you want to get into, and you’re willing to put your all into it.

Strawberry: Well… not ALL all. Just, I want to make a difference as well. besides, whenever I think about it, you’re kind of my drive.

Biscuit: wut?

Strawberry: Yeah. I mean, I… I dunno. Sorry. The heat’s getting to me.  
just know that you’re the one that inspires me to be something better than what I was before.

Biscuit: Yeah. The heat’s pretty bad today. And you’re my inspiration as well. to try to take things seriously. But at the same time, just try not to go overboard with the overdetermination stuff. Remember when you started training with Pearl?

Strawberry: Ooof. Yeah. kind of went overboard with it. Then again, Pearl really made me think less about myself and more about duty, self-sacrifice and junk. It was like she was training me to be just like her.

Biscuit: Yeah. I remember that pretty well. the idea of you putting your life out there like that was… unsettling. Like, who was going to protect you? I just wanted to have something fun to do.

Strawberry: Yeah. I miss training.

Biscuit: I miss it too. Not just because I’m grounded, but because we worked together as one. We were something that was greater than ourselves. We were a real team.

Strawberry: Don’t forget the fact we got to play with weapons!

Biscuits: Yeah! That too!  
And it just hit me that the supposed “responsible gem” (being pearl) let kids play with weapons.

Strawberry: SEE! You’re not an irresponsible idiot.  
Pearl is. : P

Biscuit: to be fair, I did convince her to do it.

Strawberry: So did I.  
Actually, I did most of the convincing.  
So, technically… I’m the idiot.

Biscuit: FAR FROM IT! I was the one that first suggested it. If I hadn’t, then…

Strawberry: How about we agree that we’re BOTH idiots.

Biscuit: Fair enough.

Strawberry: …you were supposed to say I wasn’t an idiot.  
: P

Biscuit: one idiot point for Steven.  
*slaps a pearl point on my head*

Strawberry: I love you, idiot.

Biscuit: I love you too, Idiot.

Strawberry: *blushes*  
If I could. I would smother you with kisses and all of the love you deserve.

Biscuit: Normally, I’m not as big of a fan of being smothered with love like I used to be. But with things being the way they are, I can make an exception.  
Also, I miss the smell of lavender.

Strawberry: Next time I’m around town, I’ll see if I can get you some lavender oil and some scent defusers. That way you won’t feel alone.

Biscuit: :’)  
TY!

[Purrple Puma has logged in]

Purrple Puma: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Strawberry: Oh Glob…

Biscuit: How did you even get in?! This is a private server!

Purrple Puma: You say that, and yet: TAADAA!!!!  
Also, I’ve been lurking here for a while in offline mode. You two goobers are just… just so… My baby brother is growing uuuuup!

Biscuit: Amethyst…

Purrple Puma: What? Can’t hang out here? Cramping your style?

Strawberry: We were having a private conversation.

Biscuit: Apparently not that private.

Purrple Puma: Relax. I kind of wanted to check up on you is all. Seeing how you’re holding up.

Biscuit: I’m fine.

Purrple Puma: Really?  
Steven, you know I care about you, right? A lot of the stuff that’s going on with you has a lot of us worried.  
And I see you typing “No, I’m fine” but Steven… Come on. Can’t I just hang out here with you two?  
Please?

Biscuit: …Yeah. Only if it’s alright with Connie.

Strawberry: Sure. Just go easy on Steven please?

Purrple Puma: Got it, Gentle older sister mode engage!  
*huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugs Steven*

Strawberry: *Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugs Steven*

Biscuit: Guy’s, C’mon! :’)

Purrple Puma: Accept the love, Steven.

Strawberry: Accept the huuuuuuuuugs! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 >3  
GAH! NOOOOOOOOOOOO I meant <3

Purrple Puma: What would that even mean? “>3”?

Biscuit: In most cases, it would mean “greater than 3”. In this case, dunno.

Purrple Puma: Angry cyclops cat?

Biscuit: Not sure. Kind of out of it.

Purpple Puma: Meds?

Biscuit: Maybe. They’re weird. I sometimes feel like… bleh? Can that be a definition?

Strawberry: Lethargic?

Biscuit: Yeah! That. Been feeling that. Also having a hard time concentrating.

Strawberry: How’s the sleep?

Biscuit: Honestly at first it was okay. But now I’m having a hard time staying asleep.

Strawberry: Depression and anxiety?

Biscuit: hrmm… Depression isn’t so bad. Same with the anxiety. Unless something triggers it.

Purrple Puma: Dude, that sound’s like the same things that were going on.

Biscuit: I know…

Strawberry: Steven.  
Talk.  
To.  
My.  
Mom.

Biscuit: I was planning on talking to her at our next appointment.

Purrple Puma: Which will be when?

Strawberry: Steven?

Biscuit: Next Friday…

Strawberry: You mean the day after tomorrow?

Biscuit: Yeah…

Strawberry: “…”?

Biscuit: … plus 7 days.

Purrple Puma: gjken;zbkluijrdfn;bl.jk

Strawberry: GAH!!!!

Biscuit: She’s booked up this Friday!

Strawberry: SHE LIVES UNDER THE SAMFE ROOOOOOF!!!!!!!!!!  
Biscuit. Baby. Hon. I love you so freaking much, but come on. You need to take care of yourself! At least do it for me?

Purrple Puma: We could talk to her, Steven. We’ll be the go between.

Biscuit: I… I don’t want to bug her with this.

Strawberry: But this is the best reason to bug her! If the meds aren’t working, then she needs to change them. It’s her bread and butter, Honey.

Purrple Puma: Dude, we’ll talk to her for you. Honestly, If we said that you were in trouble, and she was elbow deep into someone on the operating table, she would run over here to see what’s wrong.

Biscuit: She’s a medical professional. She wouldn’t do that… not for me.

Strawberry: She’ll probably continue performing surgery while she’s on her way to talk to you to see what’s up. She’s that much of a professional, AND it’s how much she cares about her patients, you being one of them!

Biscuit: …

Strawberry: Steven?

Biscuit: O-okay. But only tell her when she isn’t busy, okay?

Purrple Puma: Sure, man. She has been a tad bit busy though, according to Peridot. That scanner machine seems to be broken, but it’s working just fine.

Biscuit: It was probably because of me. After she took my X-rays, there was something wrong with my pictures My bones looked… weird.

Strawberry: Weird?

Biscuit: Yeah. like, they might have been glitching out or something. There were these weird pink lines through them. Kind of freaky.

Strawberry: Were they straight lines?

Biscuit: No. They kind of looked like branches or something. Nothing was broken though. I honestly don’t think there was a time I ever broken a bone or even bruised myself.

Purrple Puma: ngl, you’re a tough cookie.

Strawberry: Dontyoumeantoughbiscuit!

Biscuit: Don’t you mean a tough biscuit!

Strawberry: HA! Yes!

Biscuit: By a second. By one freaking second! You didn’t even add spaces!

Strawberry: Spaces take more time than you realize Steven.  
But, anyway, branches. Are you sure you’ve never broken a bone? Even sprained an ankle?

Biscuit: I don’t even think I’ve ever been sick either. Unless you count allergies.

Strawberry: Allergies don’t count. But that is strange.

Biscuit: Should I be worried?  
Strawberry?  
Connie?  
Hello?

Strawberry: I’m sorry my love! Of course, there’s nothing for you to be worried about, my warm biscy Bae!

Biscuit: …Biscy Bae?

Strawberry: You’ll have absolutely nothing to worry about! Let us gallop away from this cursed city! Me on Lion, You on a purple horse! We’ll own the road with our hot, steamy lo[‘zs;roklgibjndtrfh

Biscuit: Ah… Hi, Amethyst.  
Please give the phone back to Connie.  
Amethyst?

Strawberry: My dearest Steven! Forgive my absence, for I had been preoccupied, dealing with that woesome Amethyst! She is a good friend, but sometimes, she can be such an anima;alkjgbnr;fkh

Biscuit: Okay… Smart money says that was either Peridot, or possibly a long shot, Patricia?

Strawberry: Nah. It’s cool now. Sup’ goober!

Biscuit: Hi Lapis.

Strawberry: How you holding up?

Biscuit: Still hate Garnet. Pearl is MIA as usual. Meds are weird. Might have something wrong with my bones. Also miss you all.

Strawberry: We miss you too, Steven. Your kind of he only person who kept the peace here.  
Hold on. Need to take a picture of his!

Biscuit: Picture of what?

[Media Sent. Titled “brawl on the beach”]

*Picture of Spinel separating Connie and Amethyst from fighting each other over something that looks like a cellphone. Patricia laughing loudly while holding Connie back, While Peridot rides on top of Amethysts shoulders*

Biscuit: Please don’t hurt my girlfriend, Spinel.

Strawberry: She wont. Honestly, she’s trying to keep the peace while you’re gone. She’s not you, but she’s trying to be a better person.

Biscuit: Yeah. I know.

Strawberry: And to be honest, I’m kind of glad you gave her a second chance here on earth. We’re connecting pretty well. she’s not the crazy person we knew a year ago. She’s mellowed out. I kind of like her.

Biscuit: Cool. I’m genuinely happy to hear that. Any chance I can talk to Connie again?

Strawberry: Yeah. but first.  
*hugs*

Biscuit: *hugs*

Strawberry: Hang in there, Steven!

Biscuit: I will. TTYL!

Strawberry: : 3

Biscuit: Hope you’re okay, Connie.

Strawberry: Sec!  
Oh my gosh, Amethyst! And Peridot… is a pretty decent writer. Glad you and Lapis had a chat. She seems to be the sanest out of us all.

Biscuit: Yeah. You okay?

Strawberry: Yeah. just got ambushed. If it weren’t for Spinel and Lapis, the conversation would have gotten weirder.

Biscuit: I’m kind of curious as to how Patricia would have responded. How is she?

Strawberry: Who do you think you’re talking to right now?

Biscuit: What?!

Strawberry: ; P  
handing you over to Connie now. Hang in there!  
*Huuugs*

Biscuit: *Huuuugs*

Strawberry: Oh my glob! Steven. I’m sorry about that!  
*Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugs*  
Are you stressed out? Need some rest?

Biscuit: No, I’m fine. : 3  
Nice to know that you’re all getting along for the most part. And kudos to Patricia for being a semi-convincing you.

Strawberry: She kind of was. But she’s pretty honest, she wouldn’t have led you on too long.

Biscuit: Yeah.  
So, should I be worried about the bone thing?

Strawberry: Honestly, if you’re not in a ton of pain, you should still take it easy. I’m going to talk to my mom tonight. Hopefully she’ll help you out.

Biscuit: I hope so too. I’m kind of feeling a little tired right now. I might go rest for a bit.

Strawberry: Okay. I might sneak in to check up on you for a few moments.  
rest well.  
I love you, Steven.

Biscuit: I love you too, Connie.  
bye.  
XOXOXO

Strawberry: XOXOXO

[Purrple Puma has gone offline.]  
[Strawberry has gone offline.]  
[Biscuit had gone offline.]


	2. Breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is up late at night, and Connie texts him to see what's wrong, and to explore options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part. This one is kind of deep (i think. i wrote this one back in July, which was 10 years ago).

1:13AM

[Biscuit has logged in]  
[Biscuit has gone offline]  
[Strawberry has logged in]

Strawberry: Steven?  
You there?  
Please be okay. I can here you from the other side of the wall.

[Biscuit has Connected]

Biscuit: hi.

Strawberry: Steven? You okay?

Biscuit: No. not really.

Strawberry: What’s wrong?  
And please don’t say it’s nothing.

Biscuit: Honestly, you know how sometimes some meds come with side effects?

Strawberry: Almost all meds come with side effects. But since you’re more resilient to most things, you dealing with the side effects to something sounds serious.

Biscuit: It’s serious alright. It’s the sleep meds. They’re kind of keeping me up.

Strawberry: Wha?

Biscuit: I sleep for a few hours, but then I wake up with my gem feeling like it’s on fire or something. The meds were supposed to just keep me from having dreams, but every time I try to go to sleep, it keeps me up.

Strawberry: oooof.

Biscuit: So, yeah. too tired to stay awake, but too much in pain to sleep. It’s like being forced to only sleep on a bed of hot thumbtacks.

Strawberry: not a medical professional, Steven, but maybe stop taking them until you talk to my mom.

Biscuit: I was hoping to talk to her last night. Didn’t you guys say you were going to talk to her?

Strawberry: …..crap…

Biscuit: What?

Strawberry: She never came home last night. She and dad were at the clinic all night trying to figure out what was wrong with the scanner. I thought she would have been home by now. Or at least had woken me up.

Biscuit: hrmm…

Strawberry: we can sneak out and head over to the clinic right now if you need to.

Biscuit: No. I’ll manage tonight. Tomorrow, grounded or not, I’ll talk to her. At this point I don ca;kaljh

Strawberry: 0_0  
Steven? What happened?! Screw it, I’m going to your room.

Biscuit: No. It’s okay. Just… kind of an episode. The worse kind. Pink + SGP

Strawberry: …searing gem pain?

Biscuit: ding

Strawberry: This isn’t good…

Biscuit: I know.

Strawberry: It’s like you can’t even vent. Not even a little.

Biscuit: Yeah. I’m… tired.

Strawberry: I know. It’s really late. I’ll stay up with you though.

Biscuit: It’s not that.

Strawberry: Oh?

Biscuit: This gem… It’s like it’s been doing me more harm than good. like if I was to use ANY of my powers, it would go haywire. If I vent, or show any sort of negative emotions, it would be like having a large chunk of hot coal jammed into my stomach. And to top it off, Every time I see it, I’m reminded of my mom. I don’t want to talk about that.

Strawberry: No need to. I understand.

Biscuit: And… This gem is just more of a hinderance than anything. Like being given an ugly vase from a dead relative you never liked. It’s just a constant reminder of things.

Strawberry: Yeah.

Biscuit: I sometimes wish I never had this stupid thing. Life would probably be easier.

Strawberry: It would be a lot shorter at least.

Biscuit: huh?

Strawberry: Without that thing, you wouldn’t be able to form a bubble when we first truly met. Flat biscuit and crushed strawberries.

Biscuit: Why am I both disgusted and hungry at the same time now?

Strawberry: Mysteries of the universe, Steven. Mysteries of the universe.

Biscuit: : P

Strawberry: *kisses cheek*

Biscuit: You might have a point there. But now… do I have any use for this thing? I’m not a real hero anymore. I’m not needed.

Strawberry: pppppthhhh

Biscuit: What was that?

Strawberry: My attempt at blowing a raspberry. Cause, yeah, you’re always a hero in some capacity. We all are. Just that right now you’re going through things.  
And I’ve given it a lot of thought, and I have a theory about the X-ray thing.

Biscuit: And?

Strawberry: What if those lines on your bones were healed fractures?  
Like, what if those pink lines were where your gem healed your bones?

Biscuit: O.O  
There… there were a lot of lines.

Strawberry: Like… a lot? Or alot alot?

Biscuit: Like “someone shattered a vase pretty badly and they glued it back together with pink glue” a lot.

Strawberry: oh… yeah… we’ve been in alot of scrapes, haven’t we?

Biscuit: More than I care to think abou;gzjkrb

Strawberry: Breathe, Steven. Breathe.  
You thought about it, didn’t you?

Biscuit: yep…

Strawberry: Hrmm…  
*huuuuuugs*  
I’m sorry you’re going through this, hon.

Biscuit: It’s… the new normal.

Strawberry: Far from it!  
Steven… All of these feelings. The frustration. The anger. I want to ask you something, but I’m terrified as to what would happen?

Biscuit: It’s okay… I can take it.

Strawberry: Steven…

Biscuit: It’s okay. You can ask.

Strawberry: Have you thought about talking to  
Jasper?

Biscuit: wow.

Strawberry: Oh my glob, Steven I’m sorry. I’m heading over there now!

Biscuit: No. I’m okay.  
Like, strangely okay. Not turning pink or anything. The pain has even gone down.

Strawberry: Wait wut?

Biscuit: I know! It’s like… my gem calmed down. The thought about talking to Jasper might be a good idea.  
If it weren’t for the fact that I’m still grounde;sejng

Strawberry: Biscuit?

Biscuit: I guess my gem want’s me to go talk to Jasper. Not sure when or how, but I will.care to take part in another prison break?

Strawberry: Steven, the last time we were in any sort of prison, we didn’t break out. Not going to lie though, you curled up right next to me was heartwarming and probably one of the better memories I have of homeworld, but… I don’t think we broke out.

Biscuit: We broke out with an accomplice. Also, we’re not in a tower like last time. We could just leave when Garnet isn’t around. And to make sure of that, we’re going to need to get the crew together?

Strawberry: 8 3  
“The crew?”

Biscuit: Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis, Spinel, Obsidian (maybe), and if she can, Patricia.

Strawberry: You want to include her in a plan like this?

Biscuit: Well, I think she’s a cool person. And you did say you wanted her to get to know us. What better way is there than a casual, normal, “prison” breakout?

Strawberry: Hmm… She might not be busy tomorrow. Plus, we’re kind of her only friends. Highschool has not been kind to her. Plus, she does like hanging out with us. I’ll see what I can do.

Biscuit: That’s awesome.  
Hey Connie? I think I’m feeling better now. I might try to get some more sleep.  
Thank you for talking to me.

Strawberry: I’m glad I can help. sleep well, okay?

Biscuit: I’ll try.  
I love you. *kissy face*

Strawberry: I love you too. *kissy face*

Biscuit: G’night.

Strawberry: Goodnight.

[Biscuit had gone offline.]

[Purrple Puma has logged in]

Purrple Puma: A prison breakout?

Strawberry: How long have you been lurking?

Purrple Puma: Girl, I’ve been lurking forever.

Strawberry: Yeah, bet you have. : P

Purrple Puma: crack of dawn, I get the gem gang together, and you get Patty?

Strawberry: I’ll do what I can. She does need a study break. We’re more than ready for freaking grad school at this point.

Purrple Puma: Kind of an weird thing: Going to school for a third time after graduating the second time?

Strawberry: Acedimia is weird. The less you think about it, the lower your chances are of going gray.

Purrple Puma: Like your mom?

Strawberry: I’m not my mother!

Purrple Puma: It was more of a compliment, but whatevs.

Strawberry: Talk more tomorrow? I’m about to crash again.

Purrple Puma: You got it, Connie! Later… future sister in law.  
; P

Strawberry: Yeah, yeah. Later. ; P

[Strawberry has gone offline.]

Purrple Puma: That’s not a bad thing when I think about it.  
Need to stop talking to myself while typing. I doubt Steven will read this.

[Purrple Puma has gone offline.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Steven and his friends venture to talk to Jasper to see if she can help him with his gem. things go smoothly until uninvited guests show up, pushing Steven to a possible breaking point. "Let's go in the garden".
> 
> Well, not leaving comfortville, next stop, Roses Fountain, more trauma, and NO ONE GETTING SHATTERED CAUSE THAT WAS DUMB AS HELL. No rest stops.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: Steven visits Jasper in Roses garden, where he see's how much Jasper had changed, along with the garden. He starts to learn how to control his gem until some unwelcome guests show up. "Let's go in the garden".
> 
> Sorry if this story was a little awkward. Just wanted to try something new and fun.


End file.
